Par temps de pluie
by Kaleiya
Summary: Drabble sur Seto Kaiba qui a un étrange gout de réalité.


**Par temps de pluie**

**Auteur** : Moi-même (pas envie de plaisanter quand j'ai écris ca…pardonner moi d'avance)

**Rating** : K car je juge que tout le monde peut le lire, qu'il n'y a ni violence et ni sexe

**Genre** : General par défaut mais sinon, pas de genre particulier

**Note** : Petite histoire sur Seto Kaiba que je dédie à toutes ses fans ainsi qu'aux auteurs de Fanfiction qui se trouvent sur le forum de Fire car je sais qu'elles ont pratiquement toutes l'œil et la plume critique.

**Note2**: On m'a proposé d'utiliser ce drabble comme prologue de fic donc je vais y réfléchir par rapport aux commentaires que j'en aurai.

Pour info, j'autorise de nouveau les reviews anonymes mais je ne pourrais pas répondre à ces reviews par e-mail. Donc évitez les abus.

* * *

Il pleuvait fort ce jour-là. C'était un triste jour pour sortir par ce temps et par ce froid. Personne n'en ressentait l'envie mais il le fallait bien pour la majorité d'entre elles si elles voulaient pouvoir nourrir leurs familles. L'une d'elle, qui était connue pour sa froideur extrême, était occupée à pianoter sur un clavier d'ordinateur dans son bureau se situant au dernière étage de l'immeuble qui lui appartenait.

La personne en question était un jeune homme grand aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleus aussi froids que la banquise elle-même. Il portait un long manteau pourpre en dessous duquel se trouvaient un pull noir et un pantalon en cuir sombre qui soulignaient sa silhouette maigre mais finement musclée. Malgré la froideur qu'il dégageait, on pouvait sentir une légère tristesse émaner de sa personne.

Il baissa les yeux vers le bas de l'écran de son ordinateur et vit qu'il était tard. Il sauvegarda son travail sur sa clé USB et fit une copie sur le disque dur de son PC avant de l'éteindre et de retirer sa clé du périphérique. Il rangea la clé USB dans une mallette métallique qui contenait déjà un jeu de cartes de duel de monstres ainsi qu'un duel disk. Il referma la mallette puis il regarda l'extérieur par la baie vitrée se trouvant derrière lui.

En voyant toute cette eau qui tombait du ciel, il poussa un léger soupir et prit sa mallette dans sa main gauche. Il se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau qu'il ouvrit puis, après avoir éteint la lumière, referma derrière lui. Il fit quelques pas vers l'ascenseur qui semblait l'attendre patiemment et ce dernier referma ses portes dés que le jeune homme y fut entré.

Alors que l'ascenseur effectuait sa longue descente vers le rez-de-chaussée, son unique passager demeurait très pensif tout en laissant ses yeux glacés fixés sur les numéros des étages. Vers le quinzième étage, ses yeux se fixèrent sur la porte mais ils s'évertuaient à ne plus laisser transparaître la moindre émotion. Une fois que les portes s'ouvrirent, il sortit de l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers la sortie derrière laquelle l'attendait une voiture de sport bleue dans laquelle il prit place après s'être fait mouiller par la pluie.

Il alluma le moteur, mit la première, desserra le frein à main, alluma ses phares et appuya sur l'accélérateur pour partir le plus vite possible de cet endroit. Il traversa plusieurs rues et avenues à vive allure avant de s'arrêter devant la grille d'un manoir. Il sortit une petite télécommande de la boite à gant et la pointa vers la grille qui s'ouvrit avec un grincement sinistre. Il avança sa voiture jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à deux pas de l'entrée du manoir et arrêta le moteur.

Au lieu de sortir immédiatement de sa voiture comme il aurait dut le faire, il resta assis à la place du conducteur et semblait avoir la tête ailleurs. Il daigna enfin enlever ses mains du volant au bout d'une minute mais resta assis à regarder droit devant lui et éteignit ses phares qu'il avait laissés allumés. Il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas mis sa ceinture en voulant l'enlever et sortit enfin de la voiture.

Il referma la portière derrière lui mais ne se dirigea pas tout de suite vers la porte d'entrée du manoir, laissant la pluie ruisseler sur son visage. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes, les yeux dans le vague, avant de daigner réagir et de se diriger vers l'entrée du manoir afin de se mettre à l'abri de la pluie. Il ouvrit la porte et ne fut pas surpris de découvrir un hall sombre et sinistre derrière celle-ci.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et regarda du coté du salon d'où il pouvait voir une lumière chaude l'éclairer faiblement. En arrivant dans cette pièce, il vit un feu ardent bruler dans l'atre de la cheminée ainsi qu'une touffe de cheveux noir de jais qui dormait paisiblement dans le canapé du salon.

Il esquissa un sourire devant cette scène et alla caresser tendrement la tete du petit garcon qui s'obstinait à vouloir rester dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

NB: La nouvelle interface de Fanfiction est encore peu familière pour moi mais ca ne m'empechera pas de poster les fics qui sont pretes

Pour info, je tente ma chance sur la section -man et peut-etre que j'irai ailleurs ensuite mais je reviendrai toujours ici car j'y ai la moitié de mes auteurs favoris !

Et mettez une review de tant en temps meme si ca n'encourage pas tous les auteurs ! Ca leur fait toujours plaisir de voir que quelqu'un lit leur fic ou la critique dans le bon sens.


End file.
